


dry dry erase markers

by anntidote



Series: ann's playground [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Detention, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Highschool AU, gagging, highschool romance, jinyoung almost shits himself, mild pain play, vivid depictions of his dong, you apparently have no gag reflex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:29:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25006972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anntidote/pseuds/anntidote
Summary: y/n and jinyoung get in trouble for holding hands at school. left in the detention classroom to sort the dry erase markers and clap board erasers, y/n decides to make some real trouble happen. jinyoung almost shits his pants.
Relationships: Park Jinyoung (GOT7)/You
Series: ann's playground [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810489
Kudos: 8





	dry dry erase markers

"your parents are already going to kill you, so you might as well have some fun before death."

jinyoung gave you this look so pure uncertainty as your lowering figure began to unzip his pants. his eyes turned into panic. "you're un- oh- believable." he tries to give into his rationality but your mouth was something else to behold.

jinyoung looked so good. no one could blame you for wanting to give them the suck of his life.

the classroom's window wide open, hair disheveled from your prior make out session, and the lipstick stains against his rosy cheeks. the tie pulled down to expose the creaminess of his neck, and the first few buttons of his dress shirt scattered across the wooden floor.

your pretty panties you wore for decency were soiled. and it was all his fault.

this school did not tolerate PDA one bit. and it's not your fault that your boyfriend was insatiable.

well... neither were you, but that's not the point here.

the strict dress code was hard enough. girls in knee length skirts and everyone in a yellow vest? it was a miracle to find anyone attractive in this school.

you and jinyoung had been attached to the hip since birth. you knew each other like the back of each other's hand before you enrolled into this school.

they shouldn't have been surprised when the naive teacher paired you two together. the small yelp jinyoung let out when dragged your index finger along his thigh under his desk. the shade of red that graced your ears when jinyoung 'accidentally' dropped a pencil, and proceeded to sneak a nibble into your inner thigh under aforementioned desk.

but what got both of you in trouble was the most juvenile of things.

you were holding hands in the hallway.

again, it's not your fucking fault the staff were so insecure and jealous of these teenagers being a relationship when they couldn't get married themselves.

you were pulled out of your thoughts by another pleading groan from jinyoung. "y/n- the window is wide open."

you delivered a small kitten lick to the comparison of his huge cock, which was one of the most cunt clenching sights in history, leading him to reel in his spot on the desk.

"and the door isn't locked either, sweetheart. but you like that." you stated matter of factly, dragging the blunt of your nails against his thighs. another whine escapes jinyoung's lips.

the punishment dealt to the both of you was to sort the working and dead dry erase markers, and clapping the chalk board erasers clean. the adults hadn't realized the fatal mistake in leaving the two of you in a classroom, alone.

the angry shade of red that his weeping dick cried with was a sight you'd love to burn into your eyelids.

"please y/n." he pleaded.

oh, the power this boy let you have. you wanted to swallow him whole.

and that's what you did.

your tongue swiveled around the head of his cock before sinking down as far as you could go. no teeth, and you let out the biggest moan across his dick, sending a wave of pleasure into him.

"oh fuck!" jinyoung almost yelled at top volume before you slapped his thigh in a warning, pulling off his length.

"so you really want to get caught, don't you? dirty boy." you snidely remarked before returning your mouth to its former spot.

jinyoung would never admit to you how much he enjoys the thought of anyone walking it at any moment, and seeing you head bobbing up and down on him like it was at that very moment.

the way your wide eyes met with his, as you beckoned him toward his release. but what he enjoyed more was the warm cavern of your mouth, and the technique of your throat constricting around his girth in the best way possible.

this was supposed to be a punishment for teasing you in class. and honestly? if punishments were always like this, he wouldn't mind becoming a delinquent if it meant experiencing your mouth over and over again.

the coil in his abdomen was becoming so tightly rung and the telltale of his length twitching- you knew. lunging your face into his torso, your deliberate force making you choke against his cock was the action that sent jinyoung into his orgasm.

the whines and moans that reverberated across the empty walls of the classroom, was all the motivation you needed to help him ride out his orgasm, as he came down your throat.

quickly pulling off him and swallowing, you looked at your masterpiece. and man, were you satisfied.

he looked ruined. and you loved it.

"good job, baby." you innocently praised, wiping the line of cum down your chin as if your pretty pink lips weren't around his dick a couple seconds ago.

the heavy heaving of his chest indicated the well pent state of the boy, but it didn't stop him from offering you a hand, in getting up from your position on the floor.

he tucked himself back into his pants and turned toward you to smooth down your hair. "are your knees alright? you were down there for awhile." he asked in concern.

"i just gave you the suck of your life and you're asking about my knees bruising?" the smile on your face betrayed your snide remark.

he let out a light chuckle before returning to his position in clapping the chalkboard erasers against each other. "no lie, i was about to shit myself- your mouth felt so good."

"ew! jinyoung what the fuck!" you threw a marker in his direction in disgust and shock.

your joined laugh would definitely be a memory the two of you would take after high school.


End file.
